The Amazing SpiderWoman Starting days ACT 2
by gm goodyeat
Summary: after her aunt death penny parker has started to become a hero over the summer now in high school she must fight Adrian Toomes aka the Vulturess when Osborn was planning on stealing her invention but can penny stop her first costume bad guy and start Crime fighting for real find out now


This story take place on the gender bent world of earth G noe lets get on with the story

It was A dark night at new york as penny parker known as spiderwoman was looking down over the city from up a roof thinking to her self

Man summer is almost over and i am starting a new class as well said spiderwoman as she look up at the sky

Well better call it a night and get to bet than shot out one of her webs and head back home

The next day at penny house she gets up and gets chance to her clhoes and heads down to get some Toste

Than on the table she saw some bills that was overdue

Oh man said penny as she look at Eacth one

One for Gas one for Lights why did he not tell me about this ? asked Penny as she put them down

Than the doors opend and Her Uncle Martin came out of the back door after puting some box in the car

hey penny you all right ? he asked as he went to make him self a cup of tea

Yes thanks Uncle martin smiled penny as he did not want to worrie about the bill too much

Oh that reminds me i wont me home to night so i made you some beef stew he said

Thats cool thanks smiled penny than went up to her room to get her things

Mewile at Oscorp in Oblina Osborn office a middle age woman with a bird like norse grey hair and a blue suit is talking to Osborn

how dare you she said as she point her finger at her how dare you steal my ideas my flying technology was my idea not yours she said i am going to sue you for everything you have she said

Look your old bird smiled Oblina as she keapt her cool your old now no one evan reanmbers your name your never make a mark on this world and evan if you did sue me i still come out in top

And besides Toomes your not a lion like i am your just a lamp now get out of my site she said than toomes walks out in anger

Back at Penny new High school new students are saying hello to eacth other and others are talking about the summer they had

Than penny saw her old frend helga

Hey penny she said to her

Helga smiled penny its good to see you

than after talking they take a walk in side

Reanmber its are junior year in high school so we need to act you so the cool kids will let us join them she said

Yeah sure said penny as she took Helga side on it

Oh by the way have you got anything your doing after school ? helga asked to penny

no not relly she said just wacthing a dvd or something

Well just good a new big sceen tv set up if you like to wacth the dvd on it

Sure smiled penny

As soon as she got to the girls room Fran stops her

Ten dollors she said as she stop penny

Ten dollers ? asked penny you cant do that she said

Ha did not stop you from that fight we had smiled Fran

Okay sorry said penny and walks off

At a class room Penny and Dawne are looking at a job sing up for doctor conners lap work

wow i cant belive it said Dwane job sing up to work for conners than worte his name in

Well it dose pay she said than sings in her name as well

Than Dwane as a talk with her as they walk in to the Lunch room

hey penny mum told me what about what happend to your aunt im sorry he said to her

hey its okay she said the guy is behind bars and lock up so thats good that she will be safe from everyone

if you ever want to talk about it let me know said Dwane

thanks smiled Penny and they walk in to the Lunch room

At a unknown hide out Toomes is geting her flying technology on that looks more like bird wings and the outfit was red and black

If Osborn wants to face me said Toomes than her wings opend out she got me

Back at Helga Penthouse her and penny are geting a pizza ready in the micowave and penny is looking in her bag for the dvd

so what dvd is it ? asked Helga as she got some soda out

the hunger games smiled penny as she show it to her

oh you mean that movie ? asked Helga

I Thoute you like it said penny

i did said helga but it did not much overkill she said

than the doors opend and Helga mother Oblina out of the door and is talking in the phone and go in to her office

so thats your mum ? asked Penny as she had some doctor peper

yes replied Helga she dose do a lot of work so i hardley see her she said to penny

at Oblina office she had some wine as she look at her class she saw something flying towords her

Osborn screamd Toomes than broke in to the office window with out geting hrut

Osborn time to go for a ride if you dont mind geting air sick as Oblina tried to run Toomes gets her by her feet

than Helga opens the door to find her mother geting carry alway by toomes

mum screamd helga than look around and saw penny was gone

Outside penny gets in to her spiderwoman outfit and go after Toomes

okay time to go after that old vulture said penny as she nuse her web to wing around to go after Toomes

Okay Osborn said Toomes lets make a deal sounds good ? Toomes asked if you dont give back my work i will drop you on the side walk and your be rode pizza for the birds to feed but if you do i want a Public apology on live tv she said

I never apologize to you you old vulture she said to her

Suit your self she said than drops

But spiderwoman saves her jsut in time and webs her to the wall of a Hotel

say around joke penny

Relly funny Oblina said

Okay you old bird i was told the old focks home had some birds lost she said

I will show you what this old bird dose she said to spiderman

than out of her wings she shot out some spikes

Spike said a unhappy penny why did it had to be spikes

than vulture fires them at spiderwoman

Than her spider powers kick in and help her just in time

than Vultrue tries to punch penny but penny rips of one of her wings

no screamd Vultrue this cost me money to fix

hey send me the bill joke penny than did one last punch and knok out her

Later that night the police show up and see Vultrue in webs

let me down screamd Vultrue

than the police officer see a note and said

From your frendly hero spiderwoman said the cop as she read the note

later that night penny was fixing her spiderwoman costume after one of the spikes cut in to the legs

than her phone rings

hello ? asked penny

hey its me helga she said to penny your Forgot you dvd she said

Oh right sorry about that said penny

hey thats okay she said do you mind if i give it to you Temrrow she said

sure smiled penny and puts the phone down

Man looks like the amazing spiderwoman life has just truned upsidedown she said than keapt fixing her costume

end

Note Toomes has yet to have her name the Vultress let but will nuse her name when she come back at some point


End file.
